


Soulmarks

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A king in search of a soulmate finally finds him, but is it a happy occasion?
Relationships: father/son - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous, RelationShipping 2020





	Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a king who was a divorcé. It had been a scandal when the divorce first happened, but people understood when it turned out the ex-queen had been lying about being the king’s soulmate. She was exiled from the land, never to be talked about or mentioned again.

For twenty years, the king searched for his true soulmate. He went to soothsayers and astrologers, he implored diviners and mediums, he went to prophets and hermits, he turned to priests and holy men and women. All gave him advice, yet not a single one could help him find his true soulmate. The answer, they said, was obscured to them, as if it was a secret too terrible to be known by mortal men.

Surely his soulmate was a god or goddess, a demon, an angel? For why else would the answer be so hidden from those whose entire business revolved around giving people information about the unknowable future?

Until one day when the king chanced upon a woodcutter in the forest during one of his many travels. The king did not expect to find anybody out here because it was a very remote region of the kingdom, near the border of his lands.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked the woodcutter.

“Cutting wood. But I’m hungry now, so I’m making stew.”

As they shared the meal the king realized he was very attracted to the woodcutter. He was twenty years younger than the king, but he had a beautiful smile. They shared the same deep brown hair, but the woodcutter’s eyes were very light. The eye color was strangely familiar but the king couldn’t place it. He’d looked at so many eyes, trying to find that spark of soulmate.

“I think we’re soulmates,” the king told the woodcutter.

“Yes, I feel it too,” the woodcutter answered. He raised his shirt and turned around, revealing a very beautiful design on his lower back resembling two dragons in combat. It was the same mark that the king had! Proof that they were connected!

They made gentle love in the woods, headless of all the insects crawling on the floor and the sticks digging into their backs and the dirt getting everywhere.

When it was done they went back to the woodcutter’s cabin in order to clean up. “We’ll get married and I’ll let you live in luxury with me in the palace.”

The woodcutter looked a little bit concerned about this mention of the palace. “Why the palace?”

“Because that’s where I live. I’m the king.”

“Oh. I can’t join you then. I’m not allowed to go away from here.” The woodcutter put his axe on the side of the cabin and went around the side to pour water into a large tub. “My mother says the king is a terrible, sad little man.”

“Where is your mother?” the king would have her hanged for daring to slander him.

“She died last year.” The woodcutter finished filling the tub and began to strip and then scrub himself until he was entirely clean, after which he got into the cold water. “She said she used to be a queen.”

“I see.”

On that day the king found his soulmate but also realized his soulmate was his own son.


End file.
